The Water Princess
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: Finn meets the Water Princess after he breaks up with Flame Princess.
1. Chapter 1- The Closet

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. I never thought i would make a fanfic, let alone a love story but hey, whatever. In this fanfic takes place some time after the episode "Frost and Fire".

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

* * *

Finn had just broken up with Flame Princess and was feeling down. Jake thought it was fun to go to the movies. Unfortunately, he had invited Flame Princess, as well as her suitor, which wasn't much more than a friend. Nonetheless, Finn was jealous. More than that, he was unhappy. He had got up halfway through the movie to get some air, but heard crying in the janitor's closet. He went to see who it was, and sure enough it was another princess. However, Finn had never seen this one before. He was going to ask what was wrong, but she had noticed the light coming in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name's Finn, but why are you crying anyway?"

"My suitor has left me for someone else."

"Oh," Finn said, having learned the word from Princess Bubblegum. "But hey, cheer up, I guess it's not the end of the world. _'You know, maybe it isn't'_ Finn thought to himself.

"Thank you Finn. That cheers me up a lot."

Finn had exited the closet just in time to see Jake exiting the movie theatre room with Flame Princess and her suitor. Jake seemed to notice that Finn had a thoughtful smile on his face, as if he had just relieved stress.

"Well you seem happy now," Jake said. "Where did you go?"

"I had a problem to fix, that's all." Jake seemed skeptical but he didn't know how true Finn's statement was.

"We'' we should get going now." Jake stated, and he was off. Finn followed, and they went back to the treehouse. "By the way, what happened at the movies?"

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Little did they know that Water Princess asked directions to the famed hero's home and she fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2- The Tree-house

**A/N:** Don't worry this chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Jake got up when he heard a knock on the door. Unlike regular dogs though, he didn't race to the door. He found it hard to navigate through all the piled up gold. 'Who could be here at this time, it isn't even time for me and Finn to wake up yet.' He walked up to the door and answered it without much , he was very surprised to see another princess, though he could understand why she had come here. The same reason every princess came here: Finn.

"Hi. What are you doing here.?" Jake asked curiously

"I'm here for Finn, I didn't get to tell him how much he helped me."

Of course this was a small lie, as she had thanked him the night before, but for some reason, she felt compelled to see him. "Okay," Jake told her. "I'll go wake him up."

Then, Jake went to go wake up Finn, and he could tell Finn was having some sort adventure in his dream. "Oh what time is it?" Finn asked as he stirred awake. "Uh, adventure time?" Jake offered. "But someone is here to see you. Another princess, but this one is made if water."

"Water Princess is here?" He wondered why as he jumped down the ladder and headed for the door. "Hey, what are you doing here? Jake said you wanted to see me."

"I just wanted to say hi and to say thank you, and I just wanted to hang out with you today."

"Okay, let me just get ready."

He went upstairs to get dressed in his familiar blue shirt and shorts, been backpack, and his white hat.

* * *

The next chapter will probably be longer.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dungeon

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

Finn had finished dressing, while Jake was eating one of his favorite breakfasts, pancakes with bacon inside. "Where are you going?" Jake asked. Jake had a feeling this had to do with getting over Flame Princess. "Just to go with Water Princess. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Jake just sat and agree, while Finn went to join Water Princess. "Hey, so what do you want to do anyway? Want to get spaghetti?"

"Maybe in a bit."

"Want to check out a dungeon? Don't worry, stay close to me and you'll be safe."

"Okay." was Water Princess' answer. As they made their way through the dungeon entrance, they heard a struggle, as they saw a familiar floating, dark-haired figure fighting a cat that Finn had sworn he'd seen before.

"I will feast on your flesh and the-" the cat stopped. "What is that scent? Ugh! Frank the human! I will kill you! Don't think for a second that I'm still scarred if that dog.

"It's Finn," Finn corrected. "Hey Marceline, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out, who's your friend?

"Water Princess, pleased to meet you." Water Princess stated.

"Cool, well have fun you two, but not too much."

Finn and Water Princess proceeded to go through the dungeon, finding a large jewel, and realizing that Finn had already been to this dungeon.

"Well that was fun," Finn said. "I'll see you some other time." As Finn climbed the ladder, he heard Jake on the phone.

"Yeah, I already told Lady. I have a bad feeling about this. Well catch you later Princess."

"Who was that?" Finn asked as Jake hung up the phone. "Oh,I was just talking to PB. So, how'd it go?"

"Great, we ran into Marceline and that one cat who tried to kill me before. Then we fought monsters and skeletons."

"Sound fun."

"So Jake, what did you have a bad feeling about?"

"Oh, uh, pancakes with sausage inside, but I'm sure it will taste great."

"Okay then." Finn fell asleep with, for the first time since the breakup, a smile come into his face, from not an adventure, but from a girl.


	4. Chapter 4- The Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

There she stood. Flame Princess with a heart of fire around her. But then she began to turn purple, and then blue. There she stood. Water Princess.

Finn awoke from his dream. He wondered 'Is this, no it couldn't be, he still belonged to her. But, they still weren't on the best terms. After all, Jake was the one who had invited Flame Princess to the movies. He looked over at Jake's bed but he wasn't there. Finn knew he was at one out two places: Lady Rainicorn's house or the kitchen. Sure enough, he smelled the scent of his favorite dish: spaghetti.

"Hey Jake, mind if I get two plates. I promised Water Princess that I would get her some."

"Go ahead, but don't forget it's movie night. I rented the new Heat Signature 4 movie, so that we could watch it. Don't worry though I didn't invite her. I've seen what that does to you. Did you remember to get the hot cocoa and Root Beer?"

"Yeah, so who's all coming?"

"Same as last time. Shelby, BMO, Marceline, PB, LSP, Ice King, and Gunter.

"Sounds like fun, I'd better get going, I'm going to invite Water Princess. She'd like Heat Signature 4, and I'm sure she'll like the new reboot they're making."

That night, everyone showed up, with OJ for the princesses, Root Beer for the guys, tomato juice for Marceline, hot cocoa for BMO, and a thimble if milk for Shelby, when they're was a gentle knock on the door. "I'll get it " Jake said. Of course, it was Water Princess.

Jake got her, oddly enough, water. Jake went back to his seat.

"Who's that?" Lumpy Space Princess asked.

"I'm Water Princess. Finn invited me."

Immediately, Princess Bubblegum saw what Jake was taking about. 'Oh Finn, this isn't good.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry from the movie. Finn had made popcorn for everyone to enjoy. Ice King shared with Gunter, Marceline with PB, Shelby with LSP, while Finn offered his to share with Water Princess. Jake autre his alone, as Lady had seen the movie that morning and didn't come over.

While eating popcorn, Finn reached down and grabbed...water. He looked down and saw that he had grabbed Water Princess' hand, causing both to blush, eventually shrugging it off. The movie turned your to be the best of the series, which wasn't saying much.

Finn was still watching the movie when he realized his hand was one again holding hers. She didn't seem to notice. He had done it subconsciously. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be embarrassed, so he kept his hand there, Water Princess still not noticing.

She did notice however at the end of the movie, when Finn took his hand from hers.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." Soon everyone left, and it was just Finn, Jake, and Water Princess. Jake went to bed as Finn said goodbye to the princess.

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Water Princess said. She then hugged him, and without a second thought, kissed him on he cheek.

Just like last time, he went to sleep, with a smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5- The Game Night

Disclaimer: Do I need one; see the previous chapter.

* * *

Finn woke up, and noticed that Jake was staring at him. He then noticed that he still had a smile on his face.

"What?" Finn questioned.

"I know why you're smiling," Jake said. "And you know what? Maybe it isn't so unhealthy that you're moving on."

"Moving on?"

"Dude she kissed you, and you're still smiling!"

Finn stopped smiling. "Only on the cheek."

"Don't you get it Finn, she fell for you!"

Finn just went into the living room packing his backpack, making sure to bring his sword this time. After he had packed, he and Jake played a have, Finn still not being able to beat that infuriating frog.

* * *

Later that day, Jake heard that familiar knock.

"Where's Finn?"

"He took off in some cave, he'll be back later though."

"Okay. Just wanted to thank him for that spaghetti."

"Alright, if you want to come inside, you're welcome to."

"Oh, that's alright," Water Princess said sheepishly.

"Okay," was all Jake said as he went back to being several gold coins. It was fine for PB to collect taxes again.

* * *

Later, Finn came home to see that only BMO was home. On the table, a note read:

 **Finn, left to see Lady, but I made some ravioli.**

'Hmm,' Finn thought. 'Who do I hang out with now?' Still thinking about what Jake said that morning, he invited Marceline.

Again, that knock was heard again. Finn left to answer the door. He opened and saw Water Princess attending there. She saw Marceline and BMO, but found it is that Finn's brother wasn't there. 'He spends a lot of time with her.' She thought to herself before she realized how jealous that sounded.

"Can I come in?" she asked Finn.

"Sure, want to play?"

"Okay."

Her and Finn played and talked to each other about the adventure he had in the cave, but all she could do was look into his eyes. She began to answer what his hair liked like. Even in pajamas, he wore that white hat.

"Hey Finn?" she asked.

"What?"

"What does your hair look like?"

Hmm, oh, like this,"he starred as he took off his hat to reveal his short golden hair that he had recent trimmed. She was surprised at the color of it.

"Wow," was all she could say. Before she knew it, she had kissed him, but unlike last time, it was not in the cheek.

"Get a room, you two."

It was at that moment that they realized that Marceline was still there. Finn's eyes widened as he turned red. Water Princess turned a sort of purple, which reminded Finn if his dream.

"Relax, I won't tell Jake."

This time, Finn kept the smile when he was awake.

Jake just looked at him, knowing what that smile meant.


	6. Chapter 6- The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.

Sorry it's so late.

* * *

Jake awoke to find Finn packing for another adventure, but was surprised to find that Finn was not wearing his practically trademarked white hat. "Hey, where's your hat?"

"I don't feel like wearing it today," Finn answered. Jake knew it had to do with Water Princess, but he merely shrugged. "You know, you do look kind of cool with that hat off."

* * *

Water Princess had knocked on the door, and as she expected, Jake had answered it. "He went on another adventure," he said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

Oh, okay then. Tell him I said hi, and I won't be able to come by later because I'm busy."

* * *

"Well then, are you okay?" a hooded figure asked Finn, who was bruised up. "I'm not giving up," was all that Finn said.

He charged in with his sword, but the man just stepped aside, and kicked Finn in the stomach. "Come now, give up already, you're making a scene."

"There's no one else here." The man smirked. "Oh, now that's where your wrong."

Finn groaned as several goblin-esque creatures walked in from the shadows.

* * *

"Oh my glob, what happened to you, Finn?" Jake asked as Finn walked through the doorway, covered in cuts and bruises. "Uh, I was fighting 'the Keeper' or whatever and his 'cave dwellers'. It didn't go so well."

"Water Princess stopped by earlier, she said she was busy today, and that she wouldn't stop by later."

"Oh," Finn said. "Want to play Kompy's Castle?"

"Sure," Jake said when he heard a knock on the door. As he was a dog, he noticed who was knocking by how it sounded.

As, he expected, it was Water Princess. "Oh hey," Finn said as if he wasn't just told she would be busy. "I'm glad your here, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, okay."

Finn was a little embarrassed about asking her this in front of Jake, but that was life. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

Finn was waking in the forest, when he found what he was looking for. He quickly chopped down the finest tree and made a makeshift table and chairs. He then say a plaid picnic mat on the table, along with some plates, and a candle for lighting. He then set down some streak. He and Water Princess talked about their favorite colors and foods, and even the mysterious disappearance of Finn's hat. Then she asked the question that plagued her mind. "Finn, what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just fighting some monsters."

Water Princess then set a cool hand on one of the scars. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll try," she said.

Then they heard a loud scream. "MY BEANS!" Both of them recognized the voice instantly. LSP was chasing a squirrel and ran passed them. They couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Finn," Water Princess said a as she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," Finn replied smiling, albeit a bit goofy. He walked her home and headed for the tree house. "How was your date?"

"Great," Finn stated to Jake. As he went to bed, images flashed in his mind. The first, Flame Princess, the second, Water Princess, and finally, the Cosmic Owl. It said " Wake up."


	7. Chapter 7- The Monster

I don't own Adventure Time.

 **A/N:** I figured since the last chapter came out late, I'd get this one out sooner.

* * *

"Finn!"

"Sorry, Princesses, he's not here," Jake explained to Princess Bubblegum. "He went out with Water Princess."

"Jake," the static voice came out. "Get Finn now. Hurry over, plea-"

"Oh, no."

* * *

"This is fun," Finn said to Water Princess.

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed. "Princess Bubblegum is in trouble." When they arrived, they noticed the Candy Kingdom was melting. 'What happened here?' Finn thought.

Then, they noticed it. A giant fire breathing beast. Upon its back, was Scorcher, both torching the kingdom down. Finn and Jake quickly went into action, with Jake blowing out the fires, and Finn attacking the beast. Finn ran onto the monsters neck and stabbed it with his sword. It howled in rage, and shook Finn off. Scorcher then removed the sword from its back. Jake grew giant and started to blow out the fires. Finn held off Scorcher. They fight on top of the monster, Finn swinging his sword at Scorcher, while the monster was held off by Jake. The citizens ran screaming, while the city was getting destroyed. Only two figures remained, starring at each other with the eyes.

Princess Bubblegum was in her castle, which, at the moment, was barricaded. She quickly reached for the phone and dialed. The Ice King showed up in no time. Meanwhile, Jake was scorched, and Finn was burned and bruised. Water Princess helped to put out the many fires. The Ice King showed up and used his ice powers to put out fires and help Finn. The Gumball Guardians helped Jake fend off the monster.

"So, it's you, is it?" Ice King asked. Scorcher didn't respond. He was easily defeated by the Ice King and Finn. Jake and the Gumball Guardians put a stop to the monster, while Water Princess put out the fires.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked Princess Bubblegum, concerned. "What? Oh yes, Finn, thank you."

They all returned home for the day, exhausted. "Well, at least it can't get any worse." Finn said, though he had no idea how wrong he was.


	8. Chapter 8- The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 **A/N: Did you catch that Goliad and Stormo reference? Btw, sorry it's so late.**

* * *

Finn simply stared at the wall, when suddenly, the house was engulfed in flames. Pieces of wood fell from the ceiling. Thin white smoke was all around the room. No, not smoke. Steam. "Oh no!" A fiery figure emerged from the flames. "Having fun, Finn?" The Cosmic Owl flew by, squawking. Finn screamed as he woke up.

* * *

Finn thought the figure looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He didn't want to think about the steam. He had a feeling of what it was. The smell of breakfast brought him back to reality. He went downstairs to eat some eggs and play some games. He decided that he wouldn't bring up his dreams with Jake, but had a feeling he knew anyway.

He was playing some fantasy adventure game using BMO, when it hit him. The Keeper. Was this a sign? He thought about it as he punched Bouncy Beee. He eventually got good enough at the game to beat Hunny Bunny without using the Bomba, saving it Sam. Still no luck, though.

* * *

Finn decided that he would have candy litter for lunch. While there, he noticed that the Ice King had once again kidnapped Princess Bubblegum. He quickly rescued her and ate some candy, but he was still thinking about the dream. He had just remembered that he had heard some laughter, crazy laughter that he had once heard, back in the dungeon that Joshua had hid his demon blood sword. That demon with the one crystal eye.

He began to get worried. He decided to go back home and hey some rest. He and Jake were playing a game of Card Wars, when the door opened. Princess Bubblegum, looking very concerned, ran in. "Finn, Jake, come outside." They went outside and immediately noticed that the sky was grey. Princess Bubblegum handed Jake a telescope. "Look."

Jake looked at the sky and saw a meteor, but when he looked through the telescope, he saw what looked like a nuclear bomb, black with green. "So what?" He asked.

"Remember the Lich?" She questioned. They nodded. "Well, he came from a bomb similar to that, along with radioactive material that infected the inhabitants of Ooo." She explained. They remembered Marceline's story. The people, humans, who one lived in the Land of Ooo, had been mutated by the ooze. Nothing could be helped then, but they had a chance this time, to prepare. Finn had a feeling that it had to with his nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9- The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

As Finn went to sleep, as he expected, he had another dream. He ran towards the Fire Kingdom, but there was no fire, only smoke and steam. He was struck by something and was thrown to the ground, pinned under a rock. He saw three images. The first was Marceline, the second was Jake, and the last image was of the Ice King. Stormo screeched as Finn woke up.

* * *

Finn was being to get worried. What did these dream- and images- mean? Perhaps in time they would be answered, as that giant comet-like missile was headed for them. The end of the world only drew near. That's why as soon as they had woken up, they headed for the Candy Kingdom, or at least, one of them had. Finn went over to the Water Kingdom. He had told Jake of his dreams, or rather, who was in them: The Keeper. Jake was to relay this information to Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

A Cave Dweller came up to The Keeper. "Is it ready?" He asked. "Not yet," The Keeper answered him. He raised his fist, with the underside up. He opened his fingers to reveal a small bee-like creature. "I only need his DNA. Then, my ultimate weapon will be complete."

"Well, sir, just last night," the Cave Dweller told him. "We obtained these." He handed The Keeper the strands of hair, one black, another yellow, and the last white. "Excellent," The Keeper said. "You've obtained DNA from Jake the Dog, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Simon Petrikov, the Ice King."

* * *

When Jake got to castle, he was surprised to see not only the Ice King, but several other royal monarchs as were, of course, discussing the missile headed their way. Jake walked up to Princess Bubblegum. "Princess, I have something important to tell you." The princess was curious. "What is it?" Jake told her of Finn's dreams.

"The Cosmic Owl was in them." Jake finished telling her. The princess nodded, as if taking mental notes.

* * *

Finn reached the Water Kingdom. Right before he entered the castle, he felt a stinging sensation on his neck. "Ouch." He looked around, but nothing was there. "Hmm."


	10. Chapter 10- The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time.

Finn entered the castle. The servants were watering the plants, and there were two guards at the entrance to some room. "I'm looking for Water Princess," he told them. They nodded and stepped aside.

* * *

The Keeper sat at his throne, as King of the Caves. A small insect-like creature came forth and landed on the Keeper's finger. It was a small bot of some kind. A container on it's back was filled with red liquid.

"Excellent! Finn's blood!" He shouted with in delight. "Now, all I need is some of that radioactive material. I thought it lost, but it has returned." He quickly mixed Finn's blood into a vat. He took a syringe that was filled with his own blood. "Now, all the DNA is mixed. My creation is nearly finished. But, I'll need to stall them."

* * *

Finn and Water Princess headed towards the Candy Kingdom. He explained the situation. When they reached the kingdom, they were shocked to find Scorcher yet again attacking the city. "Wha-?"

Jake and the Ice King were using their ice ninja powers. Finn leaped into action, using his sword to attack Scorcher's monster. Meanwhile, the nuclear bomb headed their way. Finn climbed onto the monster and kicked Scorcher off. He battled Scorcher while Jake fought the beast. "Who sent you?" Finn asked Scorcher, who only burned Finn. Just as Scorcher gained the upper hand, the Ice King zapped him with ice magic. Scorcher yelled in pain, and just then, a massive boom echoed in the distance.

* * *

"Excellent," said the Keeper as he waited by the bomb. He took a sample of the ooze. He raced back to his hideout and informed Scorcher via magic that his job was done. Finn and Jake were surprised to see Scorcher fleeing the scene.

"Now then," the Keeper said. "It is complete. Out of the vat came a small creature who rapidly grew in size. It became an enormous creature with a rocky body and clear crystals on its body. It stood on all fours and roared loudly.

"Yes," the Keeper said. "A creature who possesses all the powers of the most important people in all of Ooo." The creature headed right for the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake could hardly believe their eyes.

The creature stopped in front of the kingdom, the crystals flowing bright red. It breathed fire across the kingdom, and headed for another, the Fire Kingdom. The crystals on the monster turned a deep blue, and it began to spit out water. It attacked the kingdom while Finn chased after it. He was stuck by a falling piece of debris. The last thing he saw was smoke and steam.


	11. Chapter 11- The Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

"Are you okay, bro?"

That was the first thing Finn heard as he stirred awake. He looked about half-asleep, and jerked awake as he saw the smoke and steam emanating from the pile of rocks that was once the Fire Kingdom.

"Darn it!" he yelled. "The Fire Kingdom, it's destroyed! I'll kill that monster!" Finn looked back at Jake and his friends. There stood the Ice King, Marceline, Water Princess and Flame Princess. Everyone of them looked upset (save for Marceline, who only looked angry). He took a closer look at Flame Princess. He expected her to be angry or sad, but her only emotion, it seemed was defeat. he had had enough. He dragged himself up.

"C'mon," he said. He picked up his sword and backpack off the ground. His white hat and clothes had torn slightly. He gripped his sword tightly, ready for his revenge. What had just transpired was unforgivable. Not one, but two kingdoms had just been destroyed, and there were many more in danger. They noted that the Slime Kingdom was next (as the monster was headed n that direction), and they turned back to the half-melted Candy Kingdom, where the princesses were standing.

Princess Bubblegum was in front of everyone, staring at her once giant tower. All the citizens had evacuated, and only Stormo and Goliath remained. "What was that thing?" asked one of the princesses.

"Whatever it is, I'll make sure it's defeated. Hero's honor." replied Finn. He began to chase after it. Jake, Marceline, and Ice King went with him. They arrived at the Slime Kingdom, now being hardened by air that the monster was spitting out, now with slightly white crystals. Finn ran up to the monster and jabbed his sword at it's back. The sword barely pierced it's rock-like body.

Then, Finn found himself being thrown back, and out of the shadows appeared the Keeper. "Well now, what do we have here.?" The Keeper pulled out a sword. He struck at Finn, but Finn parried it. Finn tried swinging his sword at the Keeper, knowing full well he was behind everything. He missed and ended up getting sliced on the cheek. So the sword fight began. For a long time, they did not damage each other, until finally the Keeper cut Finn's eye. Now half-blind and lacking some depth perception, Finn missed swing after swing.

Finn kept on trying to hit the Keeper, while the latter simply dodged. "Fool," the Keeper said. "Do you want to die?" With that, he struck Finn, who was barely able to block it with his own sword. It was then Finn really took a look the Keeper's sword. It was dark grey, almost black, and it had what appeared to be some sort of early human skull attached to the bottom. The skull had red jewel eyes, and the hilt was silver. As they struggled with the clash, Finn's sword, one of his most precious, treasured objects, had cracked and shattered.

Finn was paralyzed. He had not time for anger though, as he felt a very sharp pain in his arm, and looked down to find that it was cut off. As the Keeper fled, Finn fainted from exhaustion and blood loss. As his friends were busy fighting off the monster, a small ship came by and abducted Finn.

Finn woke up in a white room, a shadowy figure looming in front of him.

"Hello there, Finn the Human."


	12. Chapter 12- The Kouvier Blade

**Dislaimer** **:** I do not own Adventure Time,

* * *

"Hello, Finn the Human."

"Wha-?" Finn looked around the white room. To the side, a panel of black buttons continuously flashed red. The man before him was short with a sort of oval head. His eyes were black, but not the glossy kind. Just...empty.

"We know you have a lot of questions," the man continued. "We will try to explain them to the best of our ability. Now, why don't you try and sit up."

Finn sat up, and then realized that he had moved his arm. Looking down, he saw a replica of his own arm, except that this one was metallic. He studied the movements of his hand. Smooth, fluid, almost...human. He also realized his vision was off, and he he lifted his hand to his eye. As expected, there was an eyepatch. "We?" Finn looked around. There was no one else in the room.

"Yes, we are the Seekers. Ones who wish to study. But a crisis looms before us. A dark power threatens to overtake your world, and a new one will eventually birth, not unlike the way Ooo came from Earth those many years ago. We find what has happened fascinating, and we wish to study Ooo longer. That is why we are helping you.

"But what is you guys are studying?" The alien, who had a creepy smile up to this point, changed his expression slightly. "If you knew that," he said. "Then we couldn't let you go. We trust you want to inform your friends where you have been. Just don't mention my name.

"But," Finn stated. "You haven't given me your name." The alien regained his smile. "Then that won't be a problem...will it?" With that he went to another room, and came back within a few minutes. "Here take this as a gift, for the inconvenience. It's a special sword. The Kouvier Blade." He gave Finn what looked like a sword with a gaping black hole in it. Right at the top of the hilt. The sword itself was pearl white.

"What is this sword?"

"It's a sword that infuses with it's user's energy. It 'feels' it's user's intents and emotions. It feeds off stamina and the will to live. Try it out." It has three levels."

Finn practiced using his sword. A peculiar thing, Finn's sword suddenly grew slightly longer, and sharper. "Oh," said the man. "I guess you were intending to kill someone." Finn ignored the comment and continued with his practice. It felt normal. that is until a yellow spark came from Finn's metal arm. The spark ignited the black hole, and Fin's own energy gravitated towards the black hole. The energy then exploded, creating a yellow ball of energy where the black hole was, and a thin yellow coating covered the sword. The coating was strong and sharp, and Finn recognized it as his own energy. "The second level."

"Careful," the man cautioned. "The sword will only last as long as you do." With that, he led Finn to a teleporter and sent him back to Ooo. "I'll miss that boy. At least he lived a good life."

* * *

Finn landed back on Ooo. The first thing he noticed was the disappearance of Jake, Marceline, and Ice King. What he did notice was, like Flame Princess earlier, several people who had fled from the monster looked defeated and tired. He turned his attention towards a blast of air in the distance. He knew what to do now. Finally, he vanished in a sudden appearance of snow. Finn would use all he remembered to fight this monster.


	13. Chapter 13- The War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

'What had happened?'

That's what Water Princess thought to herself as she watched the monster tread towards the Water Kingdom. But then, out of nowhere a burst of flames brought her out of her thoughts. A raging ball of fire smacked straight into the monster, knocking it over. Only when the monster's crystals started to glow blue did she realize what- or rather, who- it was.

It was Flame Princess. She had turned into a giant inferno. She was obviously angry about what happened to her kingdom. However she noticed that Jake, Marceline, and Ice King were fighting the Keeper. The evil man that had cut off Finn's arm. She gazed in that far direction with disdain. She didn't want to get involved, despite her water powers, with an unstoppable force like those enemies. So she stood there. That is, until a puff of white snow had appeared. There, barely after any time had passed, was Finn. The first two thing she noticed about him were the same things Finn first noticed: his eyepatch and his metal arm. Then, she noticed his sword.

When Flame Princess saw him, she stopped, as did everyone else. It had hardly been any time at all, and yet Finn looked like he had made a full recovery. He had a prosthetic arm that shouldn't have been able to be made in such a short time. He had a new sword too. It was pearl white, with a black hole at the top of the hilt. Overjoyed to see him, his friends rushed to see him, momentarily stopping the fight. "Finn!" Jake shouted. "You're okay!" Finn only nodded, hs vision still a bit off on account of only having one eye.

He turned toward the direction of the Keeper, who greeted him with a smile. "The Kouvier Blade," said the Keeper. "That's a fine blade, one I've searched for for a long time. Finn activated the sword's energy, and the sword gave a red spark. The pearl white was changed to a charcoal black, and where the yellow light usually was, was replaced by a red ball of light, it's rays shining on the sword. He swung towards the Keeper, but, like before, the Keeper only dodged his blows. The Keeper continued to graze Finn's body with his own sword. Finn's sword began to grow longer and sharper. However, it did little against the Keeper. The Keeper was about to land a hit on Finn when his sword was grabbed by a stream of water. The Keeper took one look at Water Princess and smiled. From behind, Water princess felt a burst of heat.

It was Scorcher, and unlike last time, it wasn't about money, but power. The Keeper vanished, leaving Finn and Water Princess to battle Scorcher, while Jake and Flame Princess battled the monster, and Jake and Ice King battled a hoard of Cave Dwellers.

Finn and Water Princess battled Scorcher together, the hitman an expert at dodging and striking with his fire. As the battle raged on, the Keeper returned, his left hand now just bones. Finn looked over, and noticed that he had radioactive sludge on his hand, the influence of evil power now literally within his Keeper shot a green fireball at Finn.

Finn dodged, while Flame Princess again burst into an inferno and charged the Keeper. This time, however, she had the help of Ice King. Finn went back to helping Water Princess, who, of course, was not the best at fighting. Jake was still holding off the monster, and Marceline held off the waves of Cave Dwellers. But, then a blue spark was chargd within Finn's sword. The sword inexplicably powered down, and the sword began liquefying. The now liquid metal seeped into Finn's metal arm. His arm transformed into the Kouvier Blade, and Finn found he could now instantly change between his arm and the sword, now not having to worry about being disarmed.

Finn charged the sword to full power, and with all of his energy, charged the monster. He dug the sword into it's back, and it fell, its crystals turning clear and powering off.

"One down, a lot more to go."


	14. Chapter 14- The Solution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

All that was left was Scorcher and the Keeper. However, there was one problem: the sun was coming up. Without time to think, Marceline transformer into a bat and flew into Finn's backpack. Ice King stopped fighting the Keeper and blew a huge storm of frost over the landscape. He decided it was time to end this. He interrupted Finn's fight with Scorcher, flying right into Scorcher and both of them disappearing into the horizon. Jake took care of the last of the Cave Dwellers, while Finn and Water Princess went to help Flame Princess. However, things didn't quite go as expected. From his skeletal arm, the Keeper shot a green fireball at Flame Princess. She charged into it, but, contrary to her expectations, it was cold. As the fireball consumed her, her fiery body went lukewarm. She started to sputter, and a small green light took hold in her eyes.

She turned towards Finn. She fired up again, this time on the side of the Keeper. But as she approached Finn, she swerved towards Water Princess, leaving only Finn to deal with the Keeper. Finn, forgetting the warnings, charged his sword to full power and struck wildly, but masterfully, at the Keeper, who struck precisely.

"Give up!" Yelled the Keeper as he and Finn struck at the same time. The force made them both fly backward.

"Never," Finn responded. The Keeper put his hand over his face, and for a second Finn thought he was merely expressing disappointment in Finn. However, when he took his hand away, he revealed half of his face was now a skull.

"They tell me their secrets," he said, and without hesitation, he charged at Finn.

* * *

At this point, Water Princess could only be described in one word: pathetic. She was slow and her fighting skills, if any, were sloppy. Flame Princess grew even more powerful. It was no wonder that her fiery attitude had attracted Finn's adventurous personality. But at this point it was hopeless. She prepared to be boiled. She braced herself against a fireball, but as it approached, a yellow wall had blocked it, and she heard a loud "Oooh!".

* * *

It was hopeless. He was only going to get more powerful. Finn racked his brain for ideas, when one suddenly came to him. He didn't know if it was going to work, or what would happen if it did, but it was his only chance.

"Jake," he called out. "Could you hold him off?"

"I'm kinda busy," Jake called as he continuously blocked fireballs aimed at Water Princess. Finn had no other option, until a beam of energy shot down. He instantly found himself in the ship from before.

"Hello," the man from before called out.

"Hey," Finn said. "Could you drop me off at the Candy Kingdom?"

"Certainly," the man said. He pulled a lever seemingly out of nowhere, and the bottom of where Finn was standing opened. Those jerks had sent him right back into the battle. However, surprisingly, he found himself at the Candy Kingdom, still in ruins. As he expected, Princess Bubblegum was there.

Finn had a thought. They had said that he healed fast, and it only took a second after Finn told the man where he wanted to go that he was dropped off. Could they have been manipulating time somehow? He didn't have time to think it over.

"Finn, is it over?"

"No," Finn said. "But listen, I have a plan, and I need your help."

* * *

So, it was that Jake had to take over for Finn. Meanwhile, Flame Princess, continued to shoot at Water Princess. Steam came off of Water Princess. "Hahahahaha!" Flame Princess laughed all the while. Then, abruptly, she turned her head, as if in curiosity. "Would you like to hear the secrets too?"

"Stop it!" Shouted Water Princess.

* * *

"Yes," Finn celebrated his short victory. "Now, I can defs defeat the Keeper." The ship returned again. Finn ran inside one of the slightly melted walls, and Marceline flew out, resting in the halls. Finn ran back outside, and he and Princess Bubblegum were transported back.

Finn reached the battlefield, only to see Jake beaten and bruised, and Water Princes being boiled. Finn reached into his pack and pulled out a peculiar object. It looked like someone had attached the head of a megaphone to the handle of a tennis racket. It had numbers on it: one to four. Finn took hold of a switch, pulled it up to four, and blew into the object. Out shot a fourth-dimensional bubble, and it began expanding. I was a black hole.

The black hole began to suck the Keeper in, just as Jake stretched away.

"No! Hear the secrets! I will not disappear! I, Orlock, will now burn inside!" It was too late for escape. It sucked in the Keeper. Just as Finn started to get sucked in, Princess Bubblegum pulled out some sort of ray gun. She blasted a green energy beam at the black hole. Just before it collided with the black hole, it formed a bubble around the black hole, the black hole now being contained.

There was one last problem: Flame Princess. She was still under the influence of evil. She charged at Finn, but another energy bubble was shot at her. Princes Bubblegum sent about ten more at her, each bubble surrounding the former.

"This way," she explained. "If she breaks out of one of the bubbles, the next will be more spread out, and her fire won't have as much pressure acting on the bubble."

Flame Princess turned slightly bigger and green. She burned the first bubble layer, but it didn't burst.

At least, for now, it was over.


End file.
